More Penguin Days of Summer:So you think your the elitist of the elite
by penguin adventures
Summary: In the aftermath of World War Three the penguin crash a award ceremony for the world's greatest animal agents. The SAM (secret agent man) awards. The Penguin's goal to swipe the Elitist of the elite award out of North Wind's grasp. Now they have to face off against North Wind, Hans, and the shadowy South Wind in order to find out once and for all who's the elitist of the elite!
1. Chapter One: Crashing the Award Show

May 31st 2016

11:52 Eastern Standard Time

The Hollywood Sign, Las angelos, California

Near secret entrance of The North Wind Convention Center

(Skipper's POV)

"Kowalski analysis!" I shouted peering thru a pair of binculors. Kowalski had a pair of his own was was scaning the Hollywood sign and the surrounding area, "Sorry Skipper…I can't locate the secret entrance!" Kowalski said. "I found it!" Private shouted. "Private your going to get a raise in this," I said. "what?" Private said. "Double…no triple the fish rations!" I said. "What!" Kowalski said. "Fish?" Rico said. "Yah!" Private said. "do you have to rub it in," Kowalski muttered. "Okay Private lead the way!" I said. Private lead us to where he saw the entrance which happened to be under the "H" in "Hollywood". "How did you miss that?" I said glaring at Kowalski.

"I thought that would be too obvious!" Kowalski shouted. Kowalski went up to the door and started to press on various surfaces, "The secret button has to be here somewhere." Private pushed on the side panel on the H and a door slid open. "Oh…that was my next guess," Kowalski muttered. "Okay men," I said, "Commence Operation: Elitist of the elite!" "Aye skipper," Kowalski said. "Now roll out!" I shouted. We entered the secret North Wind Convention Center and sneaked past their security measures and the posted guards. "Skipper," Kowalski said, "Backstage is this way." "We're not going backstage," I said, "we're going abovestage." "I might be able to get us up onto the walkways and gauntries above the stage," Kowalski said.

"Okay boys let's exit stage up," I said. Rico blasted a massive hole in the ceiling and then hacked up a grappling hook. "Grab on!" I shouted. Rico, Private, and Kowalski grabbed tightly on the grapple gun. I fired and we flew up into the ceiling and landing on a overhead catwalk just as a pair of guards walked past. "Kowalski options!" I said. Kowalski looked down thru the mesh that formed the false ceiling, "Based on the sitting arrangements…I say that way!" We followed Kowalski and found ourselves directly above the gaint stage where the host was standing. "That Buck Rockgut," Kowalski muttered. Rockgut shut up the crowd, "All right candy corns settle down so I can read the winner." "Winner of what?" Private whispered. "And the winner of the Agent of the year award is…Super Special Agent Nigel!" The appluse of the crowd filled the air as Private's Uncle Nigel walked up on stage.

Rockgut handed Nigel who issued his thanks. Nigel then took the podium and began his acceptance speech. While Private listened intently to his uncles words I blocked them out as I scanned the audience below for the smug faces of Classified and the North Wind. I put my attention back on the stage when I finally heard Nigel say, "Thank you." as he walked back to his seat. Rockgut returned to the podium and said, "And now the Award you all been waiting for…The Elitist of the Elite Award." "And your Nominees are…The North Wind…" "Move! Move! Move!" I shouted loud enough for everyone to hear. Rico hacked up a smoke bomb as we made our surprise arrival on stage. "What are you doing here Dandy dumplings!" Rockgut said. "Why didn't we get an invite!" I replied. "Someone call security!" Agent Classified shouted. "Classified please seat down," Rockgut shouted, "There is only one way to fix this shakeup…" The North Wind and the four of us all felt darts hit us and we all blacked out.

(end of chapter one)


	2. Who is the elitist of the elite…

June 1st 2016

Unknown location, Scotland

7:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

The four of us awoke with a start as we found ourselves locked in a large room…With the North Wind and another group of animals I never seen before. "Where are we," I said. "We won't be in this predictment if you didn't burst in!" Classified said. "They can't have an elitist of the elite award with us!" I shouted. "This awards show was meant to honor the professionals!" Classified shouted. "WE ARE THE PROFESSIONALS!" I shouted. "No your just a bunch of inexperienced nobodies who think their professionals," Classified said. "You can't even say diversion correctly," I said.

"It's diversion," Classifed said. "Diversion!" I said. "Dye-version!" Classified shouted. "DI-version!" I said. "Dye-version!" Classified said. "Di!" "Dye!" "Di!" "Dye!" "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" a third voice said. We both turned to find another wolf standing in a corner." "Who are you?" I said. "That's my brother," Classified said, "Agent Declassified." "Agent Declassified?" I said. "Surey you haven't heard of me…Fearless leader of the South Wind!" "South Wind?" I said turning to Classified. "That's North Wind's Direct competion," Classified said with a snarl, "and their a bunch of useless idiots!" "Watch you tongue brother," Declassified replied. "Father had a position all ready to go for you at North Wind," Classified said, "and you threw it all away." "Go work for North Wind where I would be forced to work under you?" Declassified shouted. "Listen up you bunch of Nancycats!" I said, "and only thing worst then been stuck with you too is to be stuck with you too screaming! Now stop fighting or I will have rico blast you into next week!" "Blast us how?" Declassified said. "Don't tempt them," Classified muttered. Rico hacked up his rocket launcher. "Put that unhonorable weapon away!" Declassified replied, "I don't need weapons to take on you four…cute and cuddly penguins."

"Don't underestimate them," Classified replied. "yeah we don't need weapons to take you out!" I said. "ATTENTION!" Rockgut shouted, "line up right here you dandy dumplings!" The four of us, the North Wind, and The South Wind lined up. Rockgut then slapped all of us across the face with a fish, "Now I expected better out of you candy corns…This is The competion for the Elitist of The Elite award and we can't have you fighting like a bunch of nancycats!" "Only I get to say nancycats," I replied. "ATTENTION!" Rockgut shouted in my face. "We're already at Attention," Declassified said. "Don't give me lip toilet drinker," Rockgut replied.

"Now," Rockgut said as a camera came in view. "Welcome to the Elitist of The Elite Competion! Now your nominations for the Elitist of the elite award are…" The camera swung over to the North Wind and they instantly got into serious mood. "The North Wind- an elite multispecies taskforce dedicated to helping animals who can't help themselves!" The Camera Swung to us and we got into our trademark battle stance. "The elite striketeam known only as…The Penguins of Madagascar AKA Team Penguin- defenders of the Central Park Zoo, New York City, and the world. Are considered by some as America's greatest penguin commandos and by others as the target of their wrath. And amoung their allies and enemies they are called the elitist of the elite…maybe that reputation will transfer here." The camera turns to South Wind who just stared epically at the camera. "The South Wind- An Elite Multispecies taskforce dedicated to driving North Wind out of buiness!"

"That's their mission statement," I said. "Hey I didn't write these cuecards cupcake!" Rockgut said, "I just read them." Declassifed turned to Classified with a smug grin while Classified snarled at him." "And finally…Hans the Puffin- Leader of the Puffin Intelligence agency…yes that Puffin Intelligence Agency." A plume of smoke shot up towards the ceiling as Hans made his entrance on a hidden elevator platform. As the platform came to a stop Sparklers and pyrotechnics went off as Hans walked towards the camera. "What does he think he is a rock star?" Kowalski muttered. "Hans," I said my eyes narrowing. "Skipper? What are you doing here!" Hans said, "you weren't on the nominee list." "They weren't!" South Wind said, "Disqualify them! Disqualify the Penguins of Madagascar!" "Boo!" the audience shouted, "Disqualify the South Wind! Disqualify the South Wind!" "The South Wind are disqualified," Rockgut said. "And defunded," a serious looking wolf said, "and striped of their security clearance to even be in this building!"

"This is not right! This is not right!" Declassified shouted, "The South Wind owns this venue! I demand to see my lawyer!" Another animal with a suitcase appeared, "I QUIT!" "What you can't quit!" Declassified shouted, "I demand you represent me!" "DID YOU NOT READ THE FINE PRINT ON THE CONTRACT THAT YOU SIGNED!" "What fine print?" "The fine print that states that your lawyer reserves the right to sever this contract at any time!" Declassified pulled out his contract, "Oh…that fine print!" "The south Wind owns this building?" Rockgut said, "how can you own this building when the South Wind is no longer allowed to exist…Both Offically and Unoffically in every country on earth!" "And how are you going to keep us from operating?" "The serious looking wolf answered, "The South Wind is hereby disbanded, you 401Ks void, your official South Wind IDs void, and your ranks removed. And if I discover that any of you are active in any country I will make sure the North Wind carts you off to the nearest NO furthest prison…where is your furthest prison." "Mars," Classified and I said in unison. "Really?" he said. "Yes Really," Classified said. Declassified turn to me and said, "This isn't over penguin…trust me." "No I'm pretty it is over, "the serious wolf, "or else…" Security escorted the South Wind towards a door and then kicked them out to the scottish highlands to fend for themselves.

"Now…where were we candy corns," Rockgut said, "The Rules! Nonletal weapons only. No swords, lasers, rocket launchers, plasma blasters, battle armour, teargas, nervegas, Nuclear bombs, explosives, flamethrowers, chainsaws, lead pipes, freeze-rays, teleports, knives, nunchucks, anti-matter guns, missiles, anmesia mist, shrink rays, or signature moves." "that means no hyper-cute private," I said. "yeah," Rico said. "What about your corkscrew or the omega boom!" Private said. "aw," I said. "Do not attempt to kill, maime, or atomize each other. You can knock each other out. Do not use flesh android duplicates in order to get an edge. Do not call upon time travelers from the planet Gallifrey. Do not tell anyone to burn in the pits of hades. Do not use trash talk. Do not send streams of insults at each other. Do not team up with other teams. Do not engage in evil plans or alterior motives. And above all else… DO… NOT… ATTRACT… THE…DALEK'S…ATTENTION! Good luck." The North Wind, Us, and Hans glared at each other, "The competion begins…" Rockgut said, "dramatic pause…Now!"

(end of chapter two)


	3. Chapter Three: …in the ring

Scottish highlands

8:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"Now listen up dandy dumplings," Rockgut said, "since one of the teams has only one member…this round is going to be head-to-head-to-head. North Wind! Team Penguin! Chose you best agents…talk amoung yourselves until I say otherwise." Kowalski and I nodded and then turned to rico. The North Wind had huddled up while Hans checked his email. "Time!" Rockgut said, "now reveal you picks." "Corporal," Classified said. "Rico," Skipper announced. "Hans the puffin," Hans said.

Rockgut lead the three combatants to a boxing ring that was sit up. "Now the leader of each team will send forth another agent as their coach…but if you intervene at any point you will be disqualified from this stage of competion…which will effect you standing later." "Hans since…you came here alone," Rockgut said, "you don't get a coach." "I don't worry," Hans said, "I brought me own." The Rat King landed behind Hans. "you're his coach?" I said. "He promised three figures," the Rat King said, "can't say no to that big of a check."

"And what are you going to do with that money," Skipper said, "buy an aresonal that rivals ours." "Who need weapons when you have numbers and like brute force man?" The Rat King said. "So your not buying weapons," I said. "totally," he replied, "I may not be the smartest rat on the street but I don't lie!" "really?" Skipper said. "Based on our previous incounters," I said, "he hasn't always told us the full truth but he never flatout lied to us...though he did cheat at the hockey game." "In retrospect…maybe throwing private into the porcupine habitat, give you a brain injury, Body slamming Skipper, and angering that crazy lemur was in poor taste." "And he has humility." "well I am a king," he said. "What with filling your vocabulary with words like "totally" and "awesome"?" "blame the lab that gave me these guns," The Rat King said flexing his muscles. "are you being paid not to bodyslam rico in the ring," Skipper said. "You always honor my business contracts!" The Rat King said, "not bodyslamming any penguin is in bold letters on the contract. And again in the fine print at the bottom."

"Moving on!" Rockgut said, "Positions!" Rico got in one corner and I got in the ring behind him. Corporal and his coach short fuse step in another corner. Hans and his coach step in another corner of the ring. A announcer (a leapord) pulled down a mic and said, "Welcome to the main event! In this corner Representing Team Penguin…Rico! In this corner representing The North Wind a 300 pound polar bear named…Corporal! And in this corner representing the puffin Intelligence agency…Hans the Puffin!" The announcer got a nod from the referee in the corner, "Coaches give your peptalk and exit the ring!" "You got this rico!" I said. "Corporal remember…Nothing breaks the wind," Classified said. "Nothing breaks the wind," corporal repeated. "don't let that flightless bird get the better of you!" The Rat King said. The referee gave the signal for the coachs to leave the ring. I gave rico on last pat on the back and ducked out of the ring.

"Popcorn! Peanuts! Cracker jack!" a vendor said. "ice cold drinks!" "Hot dogs! Get your hot dogs here!" "Cotton candy! Get your cotton candy here!" "Ice cold sushi! Get your ice cold sushi here!" "Fish sticks! Get your fish sticks here!" We turned around to find a massive audience in grandstands behind us. "Fried shrimp! Get your Fried shrimp here!" "Hagas! Get your hagas here!" "Fish n' chips! Get your fish n' chips here!" "Burritos! Get your burritos here!" "Pretzels! Get your pretzels here!" "Sliders! Get your sliders here!" "bufflo wings! Get your bufflo wings here!" "Ice cream! Get your icecream here!" "nachos! Get your nachos here!" "Calmari! Get your fired calmari here!" "deep fried springrolls! Get your deep fried springrolls here!" "corndogs! Get your corndogs here!" "kabobs! Get you kabobs here!" "southern fried chicken! Get you souther fried chicken here!" "short ribs! Get your short ribs here!" "pulled pork sandwiches! Get your pulled pork sandwiches here!" "beef brisket! Get you beef brisket here!" "Tacos! Get your tacos here!" "Potato chips and assorted snack food! Get your chips and assorted snack food here!"

Skipper waved down the hot dog vender. "how may I help you?" "Um…I'll have two new york style hot dogs, two dogs with mustard, sweet relish, and chopped unions, and two hot dogs with…do you have the elusive sauerkraut?" "Ah you have good tastes," he said, "do you want polish or german sauerkraut?" "Polish sauerkraut," Skipper replied. "All right I have two new york style hot dogs," the vendor said. "Oh that's mine," I said grabbing the two hot dogs. "Two dogs with the works," the vendor said. Skipper took them and handed them to private. "And finally two hot dogs with polish sauerkraut," the vender said. Skipper grabbed him, "Greetings sauerkraut we meet again!" "anything else?" he said. "do you have French fries?" "yes," he said, "Now that will be eleven bucks…" "Do you accept US dollar," Skipper said. "Yes," the vender replied taking the money from skipper.

(song suggestion: Survivor Eye of the Tiger) As we started to enjoy our hot dogs and fries we turned our attention to the ring. "Show 'em who's boss rico!" Skipper said between bites of hot dog. "Go rico!" Private said as he ate his hot dogs. "You can do it rico!" I said before taking a bite of one of my hot dogs. "All aha! Across the nation aha! There's a new! Aha! Boxing sensation! Julian! Julian! Julian!" "Ring me on!" Julian said. "ringtail what are you doing here!" I said. "Go back to the zoo lemur," Rockgut said. And then as suddenly as he appeared Julian disappeared. The Announcer looked around and said, "Now if there are no other interruptions. LET'S GET READY TO Rummmmmbbbbbbllllllleeee!" A otter passed the front of the ring with a sign that read, "Round 1"

Hans, Rico, and corporal charged at each other. Corporal knocked out Hans with a signal roundhouse punch. "One! Two! Three!" the referee and the audience said, "Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten! Knockout!" Corporal turned his attention back to rico but got kicked in the face. "One! Two! Three!" Corporal got back up and returned a punch. Rico dodged it expertly and then hacked up a pair of boxing gloves. Rico put the gloves on and punched Corporal in the gut and then in the face. Corporal went down and stayed down, "One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten! Knock out!" DING. I rushed to the ring with a water bottle and a towel. Rico drank the water but didn't need a towel…not yet. Short Fuse woke up Corporal by dumping a bucket of ice water on him. The Rat King woke Hans up by smacking him around. "Coachs back to your seats!" A sign that read "round 2" flashed by as I took the final bite of my hot dog. Skipper waved down the popcorn vendor and brought private a bag.

Rico charged right out of the gate only to get knocked down by Corporal. Hans was then all over Rico at that moment only to get punched by corporal. Rico roundhoused and upcut Hans and Corporal respectfully. Hans tripped Rico and then punched him. Rico went down. "Come on Rico! Stay awake!" Skipper shouted. "Rico you got this!" Private said thru a mouthful of popcorn. "One! Two! Three! Four! Five…" Rico got back up and punched the spit out of hans. Hans went down but was not out as he hit Rico again. Hans was about to deliever the knock out punch when Corporal hit him from behind. Hans turned and deliever the knock out punch only to hurt his wing. "Ow!" Hans said. Corporal yelled as he delievered the knockout punch. Hans spun around and then fell. "One! Two! Three…You know what I'm just going to call it! Knock out!" Corporal then turned his attention to rico but got hit with a one-two punch…that didn't seem to faze the bear. Corporal delivered a one-two punch that sent rico to the mat. "One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! T…" Rico got up and delivered a jump kick that instantly knocked out corporal. DING. And the round was over.

While I gave rico a towel and some water the Rat king smacked Hans around and Short fuse once again used a ice bucket. I got back at my seat at the exact moment Skipper flagged down the only snow cone vendor. Before I could debate(for hours) which favor I wanted Skipper just went ahead and ordered rainbow. A sign that read "round 3" flashed by the audience and was forgotten. The Three of us started to enjoy our snowcones the third round began. And to our disappointment the round dragged on with nobody getting knocked out. While it dragged on we feasted on Cotton candy, ice cream, burritos, sushi, fish n' chips, peanuts, cracker jack, fish sticks, pretzels, bufflo wings, fried chicken, fried shimp, kabobs, tacos, nachos, and calmari. But the announcer got angry when he notice skipper flagged down the hot dog vender again and said, "Would the three penguins in the front row stop eating everything in sight! there is a strict two hot dog limit per spectator per event!" The vendor took back the hog dogs he just passed out to him. "The two dog limit is really cutting into my profits," the vendor said as he gave us a apologetic glance, "I only get to do this during the elitist of the elite events." With our feast now finished we watch the round finally hit up. Rico with one signal epic punch knocked out hans and corporal at the same time. "Um that was so epic I'm just going to call it," the referee said, "Knock out!" DING.

After everyone recovered and were fully awake everyone got back in position. "Final round" was moved across the stage. Rico and Corporal were at it again completely ignoring Hans. Rico and Corporal exchanged punches, kicks, and martial arts move. Rico overcut and then undercut until corporal attacks started to weaken as he was worn down. Rico was about to deliever a knockout punch but corporal managed to dodged despite how tried he was. Hans snuck up behind rico at the exact moment Corporal swung at rico. Rico dodged the punch and it landed on Hans' face. Hans flew into the rope and then fell face first into the mat. "One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten! Knock out!" The round contiuned and corporal threw another punch that went over rico's head. Rico charged forward, jumped and delievered the final knock-out punch. Corporal went out cold and the countdown began, "Knockout!" DING! DING! DING! DING!" the referee lifted Rico flipper and said, "And the Winner is…Rico!"

Classified was shocked and so was Skipper. And the Crowd went ballistic and they started to chant rico's name, "Rico! Rico! Rico! Rico! Rico!" Meanwhile The Rat King punched Hans around until he woke up and then grabbing Hans by the neck demanded his paycheck. Hans paid up and then walked out of the ring, "I'll get you in next event." Corporal recovered from his knock out a little too quickly and Skipper narrowed his eyes as if he was on to him. The crowd rushed the ring and started to carry rico around in a victory lap still chanting his name. We Were amoung the crowd chanting rico's name. Rockgut didn't seem to notice and started to list off directions to the next venue.

(end of Chapter Three)


	4. Chapter Four: …on water

The shores of Loch Ness

11:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Classified's POV)

Corporal's Defeat in the boxing ring was…embrassing but with Short fuse as the one representing North Wind the penguins have had it. "Okay," Rockgut announced, "it's now time for the swimming part of this competion." Nigel showed up, "Now if your the one who somehow discovers the loch ness monster in the worst way possible…It was nice knowing you. But as Nessie is unreliable with actually showing up…that senerio is highly unlikely." "Yeah tell that to canada's secret sasquatch army," Skipper said. A sasquatch appeared out of the gathered crowd. "You not suppose to tell everyone about that," he said. And then the humans of Finding Bigfoot showed up, "WE found him! We found him! Get the net!" "Ah!" the sasquatch said. "come back here Bigfoot! We just want to film you!" "Um…I ran out of film," a man said. "Great now we have to film another season!" the human left clearly in a bad mood.

I then rolled my eyes at the ridicoulusness of the legend of the loch ness monster…if it hadn't shown up yet then it doesn't exist…And If the host of River monsters say it's a Greenland shark…THEN It's a Greenland shark." "Okay Cupcakes," Rockgut said, "the rules are simple the first animal to swim to the bouy and back…Without needing rescuing…wins!" We all noticed the distance between the shore and the bouy and everybody but the penguins seemed doubtful. But I knew that even with the penguin streamlined bodys and amazing lung capacity they would find that they can't keep up with short fuse….And the puffin…well he will be left in the dust. On the penguin side of things Skipper had elected to go. "Your going down sucker," Short Fuse said. "Ha! Penguins are built for speed and endurance underwater while you stop to catch a breath I will zoom ahead!" Skipper replied. "Not with that blubber," short fuse said. "This Blubber is actually an advantage in the cold water of the loch," Skipper said, "plus I took a dip in a cold Norwegian fiord. And Antartica is in my blood." "Well the Arctic is in mine," Short Fuse said. "considering that the artic is currently melting," Skipper said, "that doesn't bode well for you."

(song suggestion: Chariots of Fire) I had to admit that was a good one as Short Fuse was unable to come up with a comeback. "your as close to the NORTH POLERS as I would like to stand next to," Skipper said. What his problem with North polers…Ah the penguin reindeer cold war over the location of santa's workshop. (Offical rule: all narration must be taken over by one of the competitors past this point and by random selection the narration will now be from…Han's POV) Skipper and that silly seal were streaching out and if it was just between them I would put my money on skipper. And but since it's between the three of us…I still put my money on skipper. But am I going to let that penguin win…What the heck do you think…No!" (Skipper's POV) you not even paying attention nto important stuff! (Hans' POV) I'm the official narrator here! (Skipper's POV) Classified is the least bias out of the nine of us! (Hans' POV) I am the one telling the story here! (Narration Referee's POV) You're both out of here! We're are switching back to Classified's POV! (Skipper's And Han's POV) WHAT!" (Classified's POV) thank you.

Rockgut had placed the three swimmers all the way on the beginning of the rocky beach. He pointed a gun upward and said, "On your marks, get set…" Rockgut fired off the gun and the racers were off. "And their off!" a announced shouted as the three swimmers ran towards the beach. They ran into the icy water and then once they were deep enough they dived in. "And Skipper has taken the lead but short fuse is right behind him" the announcer said very fast, "But it is still anyone's game as we reach the fifty meter mark as Hans the Puffin is still going strong!" Hans the puffin was trying to dive beneath the water to gain speed but his natural bouyance slowed him down. "Come on Skipper! Show Loch ness who's boss!" Kowalski shouted. "Skipper! Skipper! Skipper!" "Go Skipper Go!" Private shouted. "Go! Go! Go! Go!" Rico shouted, "Skipper! Whoo!"

"Hans has fallen behind as Short Fuse has just overtaken Skipper," The announcer said, "Skipper is struggling to keep up as Hans falls even further behind! Short Fuse has officially…I can't believe it Skipper is gaining on short fuse!" "This is a close race," the other announcer said, "Both Skipper and Short Fuse are fine examples of their respective species Penguin and Seal both with their strengths in swimming." "With Skipper's exceptional lung capacity he can go longer streches with out stop for air!" "And the penguin unique shape of their sleek feathered bodies should surge ahead of the competition!" "This is the battle of the evolutionary behemoths as hans the Puffin chances of winning slip even more."

"Skipper and Short fuse are neck and neck! But despite Short fuse's best effects it is for nough as Skipper surges ahead and touches the bouy!" "Skipper has now performed a successful turn around as he is now in a comfortable lead as he the distance between him and short fuse increases." "Short fuse has stopped for air further adding to the gap with this one. Hans the puffin has just reached the halfway point but nobody cares about him anymore. But Short fuse still has a chance to catch up when Skipper finally stop for air." "Skipper is still will far from exhausting his airsupply in his lungs and has always speed passed the halfway point, Hans is now struggling in Skipper's backwash as Skipper quickly reaches the quarter way point!" "Short fuse has just reached the half-way point but seem to be out of breath!" "Short Fuse has stopped completely and has climbed onto the give up platform. "No!" I shouted as Skipper reach the shallows where he could no longer swim. "Skipper has stopped swimming and has begun the made sqamble to the finish line!" Skipper crossed the finished line just as Hans touched the bouy and began his return trip. Skipper grabbed the checkered flag and a bulge sounded singling the end of the race.

Hans jumped out of the water and flew towards the shore glaring at skipper the whole way. "And the Winner is Skipper! Now this is a race we won't forgot anytime soon!" "And not sure who going to win Elitist of the elite but my moneys on team penguin! They going to have a tough day ahead when the capture the flag portion of the competition starts…but I wish them good luck!" "Next Match Skipper," Hans said as he pasted out. Capture the flag? That's a team game Hans would be vastly outmatched. Rockgut appeared on the podium offered the compliments that only he could deliever and then gave direction to the next venue. I turned towards the grandstand and found that the penguins were singing "We are the champions" over the roar of the crowd. "You not the champions yets," I said, 'because the North Wind is coming and your going to get blown away."

(end of chapter four)


	5. Chapter five: …in capture the flag

Abandoned military base, wales

10:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

The four of us, North Wind, and Hans with three PIA agents stood in front of Rockgut at one of the abandoned barracks. Behind Rockgut was a screen split in thirds with each team's flag, A green flag with private it on it, a icy blue flag with the North Wind's Logo, and a black flag with the PIA logo. From here we could see the hills that the North Wind and our flags were on. The PIA flag was waving on the hill behind us. The three hills formed a triangle and one screen our territories were marked. "Now the boundries of each terrority will no longer matter when I fire off the flare," Rockgut said, "now you can you whatever weapons or tools in your dispose as long as the intention is not attacking the other teams with it." He gave Hans and Rico a stern glare that wiped the smirks off their faces.

"Now once all the team are on in their respective "camps" I will fire the flare to start the game!" rockgut said, "There will be three rounds…each round will end when all the flags our captured. The team the lasts the longest will win that round…once the final round ends we will tally up each teams times for each round. The team with the most time at the end of this match will be declared the winner. Everyone else is…well the loser." We all glared at each other, "Now when I sound this fog horn you will report to you hills once their you will find everything you need to defend, observe, and confuse your enemies…it's will be down to you if you are clever enough to find and use the tools we provide as well as the once currently on your person!" Rockgut sounded the foghorn, "Don't just still their Candy corn move!" The three team separated and rushed to there respective areas. We got to our hill first just when Rockgut pulled out a megaphone, "IF you get to your area first…I suggest you get to know you the playing field pay special notice to obstacles in the environment; burnt our cars, abandoned tanks, abandoned aircraft, old building, armaments, hills, rivers, mudflats, woods, brick walls, roads, ditches that could be used against you and to your advantage…also be wise about who you put on your defense team and who you put on you capture the flag team. And one more thing be stealthy…but not too stealthy so the judges can judge your tactics and skills. And loud target is a known target." Rockgut put his megaphone away as we surveyed our environment as the last stragglers reached their hills. "Rico! Kowalski! Your on defense duty! Private and I are on the capture the flag team…we'll switch the team the next round and if all works will then we can mix it up in the third round."

Rockgut fired off the flare signling the start of the…

FIRST ROUND(song suggestion: 36 the bells of st. john: Up the shard(doctor who series 7 soundtrack)

Kowalski and rico bunkered down in the barracade that was put up around the flag. From that position they could see everthing from miles away. Private and I rushed forward as rico readied his flamethrower to divert enemies away from the flag. "there are no trees anywhere above our flag," I said, "so we don't have to worry about treeborn or ariel enemies." Hans and PIA had made a tactial mistake opting to overwhelm and confuse the North Wind Defense team (Corporal and Short Fuse). While the North Wind's capture the flag team tried covertly to approach our position. But Kowalski was on them sending a volley of rocks at them with an improvised catapult that looked like it was just finished. Rico had replaced his flamethrower with his now more heat resistant and less likely to overheat and explode lavathrower. Rico fired the weapon off in a perfect angle to create a large lava pit that the north wind had to go around.

With the Puffins too busy fist-fighting Corporal and Short Fuse we walked straight up to the Puffin's flag and took it down. Meanwhile the Puffins captured the North Wind Flag, Only after sending corporal and Short fuse rolling down the hill unconscious. Hans celebrated only to find that the PIA flag was being waved thru the air by Private and I. "WE showed you!" Private shouted. Seeing that their flag was captured, Classified and Eva gave up. The Puffins decided to charged around the lavapit and rushed up the hill before Kowalski could fire the catapult. They dug up the dirt pile that keep the catapult from rolling down the hill. Sadly, they thought that a good place to stand was right in the path of the catapult rolling down the hill. Unfortantely for us they jumped out of the way and contiuned their charge up the hill. They overwhelmed Kowalski and Rico and stole the flag. But the victory was hallow as we lasted the longest. "The Penguins win round one…Thirty minutes!" Rockgut shouted blowing the foghorn. We reset and prepared for round two. The flag were returned to their respective flag poles and once everyone was ready again Rockgut fired the flare to signal the start of the…

SECOND ROUND(song suggestion: 04 game on from Madagascar 3 starting at 01:38)

Rockgut fired the flare and Kowalski and Rico went off toward the North Wind's position which was the empty position of this round. The North Wind decided to get payback and stage an epic looking attack on the Puffin camp but epic wasn't protecting their flag I thought my bincolurs trained on the action. Knowing that both our enemies were busy (the puffins decide to make their entire team the defense team). I sit back and relaxed as Kowalski and Rico split up. Rico confidently took the North Wind's flag only to fall victim to a net trap. "Rico," I said as I observed rico try to use his switchblade to cut the nylon rope.

Kowalski had more luck and went in, grabbed the flag, and got out without North Wind or the Puffins taking notice. Kowalski then went over to the North Wind's position and used his plasma cutter to cut down the net allowing rico to escape. The two then fell back to our position as the a massive and unnessary explosion rocked that air. Classified and the North wind then awesomely walked on without looking back. Their was a massive explosion behind them and they just kept walking. Until they noticed that we have both their flag and the Puffin's flag. The Puffin looked at their empty flag post in shock when they saw their black flag. "set match," I said. Classified had somehow snuck up behind us and stole our flag. "Not exactly." As rockgut sounded a foghorn thru a megaphone officially ending the match. "Team Penguin wins again," Rockgut shouted with a megaphone, "Ten minutes!" and this set up everything for the…

Final ROUND(song suggestion: 01 The Penguins Of Madagascar starting at 02:12)

For the final round we mixed things up a bit, Private and Kowalski was the defenders and Rico and I were the capture team. The North Wind changed tactics as well leaving only Eva as their defense while Classified and Corporal formed an offensive strike team and Short Fuse the sole member of the capture team. The Puffins had finally divided into the two teams Hans on the capture team leaving two nervious PIA agent's as the defense team. Rockgut shock his head at the North Wind's formation and then fired the flare starting this final round. While Kowalski finally got the catapult secure on the hill I noticed that the lava pit was starting to cool. Rico fixed that by firing off the lava thrower again before we set off. Short fuse inched his way slowly to our hill giving Kowalski time to line up the catapult. While Short fuse got pelted by phony fish cakes, bags of cheesy dibbles, Long expired peanut butter winkies, and…Lunacorns? We decided to risk the North Wind's two pronged defense.

Rico used the hologram to temperory distract the North Wind while we sneaked around a abandoned tank and started to head up the back side of the hill. Rico ordered the hologram of me to mock classified while he knocked eva out with a knockout bomb. While Rico positioned Eva to look like she was still active I snatched the flag off of the North Wind's pole. Rico then hacked up a smoke bomb to cover our escape. Rico keep hacking up smoke bombs until we created a smokescreen the masked our movement from PIA's defenders. PIA's Capture flag team learned the hard way that we had two catapults. One manned by Kowalski who was currently distracted by slowing down Short fuse. And one manned by Private who was now pelting them with candy, rocks, lunacorns, stuffed mort dolls, defected otter dolls, and copies of Frozen and Doctor Who(what ever that is) DVD's. Where he got those from don't ask me. This not only slowed down the PIA capture team it also got real old…real fast. Rico and I threw on shades when Private activated his hypercute temperory blinding the two puffins and short fuse (while Kowalski and Private contiune launching stuff at them)

Rico hacked up a knockout bomb that took down Hans and the other puffin. While the two of them snored our smoke screen died out revealing Classified and Corporal running in the direction of Kowalski and Private. Rico grabbed the North Wind's flag and we rushed towards our hill to offer backup. I spoke into my radio, "Kowalski watch you six! You have incoming!" "I see them," Kowalski said, "they look angry." "We're on our way…just try to hold them off for as long as possible!" "can do skipper!" Kowalski said. "copy that," I said. "Ten-four!" Kowalski replied before signing off. Kowalski and Private contiuned to lobe stuff but Short Fuse and the two puffins no longer cared. And Classified and Corporal just hanged out at the extreme edges of the catapults range. Corporal used his long range taser to put the puffins down for the count…good less enemies to deal with. Rico hack up two knock out bombs and lobed them at Classified and Corporal. Classified and Corporal heard the bomb before they arrived and ducked. The bomb contiuned on their path and landed by Private and Kowalski (who just brought a shorted ranged catapult ouy). The knockgas exploded out knocking out Private and Kowalski. With gas masks on the north wind captured our flag. And like that the final round was over, "And the winner is Team Penguin….twenty minutes!" Rockgut shouted.

Shortly we met in front of a screen with rockgut, "now with a total of 60 minutes of survival time…team penguin wins yet another match!" "Yes!" Kowalski shouted. "your really starting to get on my nerves," Hans muttered. "alright you dandy dumplings," Rockgut said, "the next event starts at exactly 7:00 A.M. Sharp…do not be late." "why what's tomorrow," I said. "The best kind of combat drill," Rockgut said, "Submarine combat." "those are our favorite missions," Private said. "Yeah…it seems to be a fan favorite," Rockgut said, "now meet me tomorrow on the shores of japan." JAPAN? You would need warp drive in order to get to…wait…we all have warp drive on all our planes. Which means Hans's plane the Air Puffin…was back. GREAT!  
(end of chapter five)


	6. Chapter Six: …In submarine combat

June 2nd 2016

The coast of japan, outside Fukushima exclusion zone

Specially built submarine arena

7:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Welcome," Rockgut said, "to the submarine combat portion of this competition. Now each team will be allowed to use the submarines they use on a daily basic. We haven't done any modifications to your subs so you can use them as you usually do. But as a result of this any known or classified modifications to your sub that were not present when we first examined them…you will be dequalified from this event which will affect you…you know what you know this by now." "and if you need to be in cilivation for a few minutes I suggest a hike thru the nuclear wasteland known as Fukushima nuclear powerplant…maybe your end up with mutations worst then the medusa serum."

All the penguins in the audience shuddered at the mention of Dave's medusa serum. "Any one care for a hike? Anyone at all…" the crowd was silent, "good you all passed the idiot test," Rockgut said, "except that guy!" Private had his hand up, "what?" "Private," I said. "what's fukushima," Private said. Kowalski whispered into private's eye and Private turned green, "Oh…I withdraw my acceptance." "get on with!" someone said. "Right," Rockgut said pointing towards the subs, "then get in your subs and submerge…last sub standing wins." The North Wind hopped into a white submarine, Hans hopped into a one person armed submersible, will we hopped into our well-used sub. "Kowalski," I said, "we do NOT want to build another sub…so let's make sure we are the one's who survive!" "Sheilds up," Kowalski said flipping a switch. "I didn't even know we had a forcefield," I said. Kowalski held up a note, "apparently the judges did." "our money's on you…if we were allowed to make bets(we're not…so don't even think about it)-the judges" Skipper put on his captain's hat and sat down in his chair, "All systems go!" I said. "Then start her up!" Skipper replied.

(song suggestion: Jaw theme song) Rockgut's voice came on all the sub's radios, "Okay listen up, we have placed underwater cameras throughout the netted area so the crowd above can see all the action…we also put camera inside each of your subs. Be aware that the entire world is watching you right now." "Well then," I said, "we better give the world a show." "and if you are one of the paranoid amoung us we will remove the cameras…in front of you when you return to dock. Also please don't cross the holonets if you do that will automatically count as a crash. We placed sensors to alert you when you within five feet of the holonets." "Why holonets," Private said. "to keep our cover…if the humans found all the sealife in this area getting caught up in a gaint net..." I said. "oh," Private said. "it will serve as a visual marker and a boundary but will allow sea creatures of all shapes and sizes thru. But because some creatures already fear nets they won't came anywhere near us.

"Well that's good to now," I said. "The holonets are also their to keep…the surprises from escaping." "The surprises?" I said. "This is a submarine combat drill…you don't what will come out of the deep." "are you going to tell us what this surprises are?" Hans said. "No," Rockgut said, "you just have to wait and see." "I don't like the sound of that," Kowalski said. "Neither do I," I said bringing out camera in for a close up (in order to get them those ratings), "But we just have to wait and see." I then push the camera back to it's proper position at the back of the sub. Kowalski secured it with ropes and weights. "Now this isn't a battle between each sub…this is a competition of endurance and survival." "You don't not have to work together but you can't attack each other…unless you all survive all four trials…then we would make you fight to break the tie. But it's highly likely that at least on of you will go down in the second trial.

"Okay," I said, "what's the first trial." "first trial…Defeat the Snakehead first sub to defeat the snakehead wins." "Ah the Snakehead!" Kowalski shouted. "DO NOT FIRE ALL WEAPONS!" I shouted. "right Skipper," Kowalski said. "Snakehead releashed." Rockgut announced. "I got the snakehead on the scope skipper!" "if it turns out to be an old tire…" The Snakehead slammed into the sub. "Full speed get us out of here!" The sub spun around and drove off the snakehead…and the North Wind right on our tails. "No more running," I said, "hard to port! Mr. Rico! Lock on at full speed ahead!" "Oh yeah," Rico said. The sub turned around and we locked on at full speed ahead. "The Snakehead noticed that we were now heading straight for us and speed up. "Now," I said, "Fire the torpedos!" "Torpedo one!" a voice said only for the chamber to fill with the sound of Julian's laughter. "Try the other torpedo tube," I said. "Torpedo two!" This was followed by sasiftying thump of the torpedo flying out of the tube and hitting it's target. "Direct hit!" Private shouted. We looked out our window to see the shocked faces of the North Wind I their sub's window." You could have hit us with a torpedo!" Classified shouted. "But we didn't," I said as I went to investigate the torpedo tube that wouldn't fire. I opened the hatch on the tube and a unwanted annoying lemur popped up.

"Julian for the last time this is not the royal napping tube!" I shouted. "But I makes me feel like a handsom vampire…BAH," Julian said. "What!" I said. "Good evening," Julian said, "Bwhahahahahaha! I Vant to suck your blood!" "You didn't replace the torpedo in there with fruit." "No," Julian said pointing to it, "I decide to keep it in there this time…but now my back is killing me for it!" "Skipper," Kowalski said, "do you want to deploy handsom vampire?" "Not in front of an international audience," I said. "Wait I'm in the elistist of the elite competition!" Julian said, "hello my adoring fans! Now who was the guy who put those unfaltering pictures of me on the internet and some art websites…I'm Not naming names I just want to know!" "wait how do you know?" "Oh, I was watching on you TV last night," Julian said, "I have to stay that water race had me on the edge of my seat…I don't know who those North Wind people are but I don't like the puffin so for once I was cheering you on!"

"Like when you interrupted the boxing match?" Kowalski said. "Yeah I saw that," Julian said, "Who's the julian imposer! Show yourself!" "Wait…that wasn't you?" I said. "Now that you mention it," Kowalski said, "the pattern of the rings on "julian's" tail was slightly different…"Mort" didn't seem like himself, and "Maurice" looked younger." "I notice that too," I said, "and since we have no way to send him back to the zoo…I guess we're stuck with him." "Yeah! I get to help the penguins win!" Julian said. "Wait do you even know what we're…" "Wait do you even know what we're…" Julian phone echoed. "What I was live streaming it," Julian said, "I watch this last year…It's better then the Olympics." Julian said, "but now I have the best front row seat ever!" "Julian I have one condition," I said. "Name it!" Julian said. "No barrelrolls! And don't hit the custom horn five hundred times!" "Fair enough," Julian said, "that wasn't my brightest moment." "No it wasn't," I said. "Aright if you five are done yapping," Rockgut said over the radio, "It is time for the second trial." "The once where one of is us is highly likely to sink," I said.

"I hope you like mosasaur," Rockgut said. "Mosasaur?" I said turning to Kowalski. "The Best aqatic reptile from Jurassic World," he replied. "You mean the big thing with the big jaws?" I said. "Though the size of it's mouth was completely inaccurate…I mean it was big…but it wasn't that big." "Sorry Kowalski," Rockgut said, "but this one is inaccurate too...we made sure that ours looked like the one in Jurassic world…to increase our ratings." "Um…someone is doomed," Kowalski said. "I didn't watch that movie," Julian said. "Why not," I said. "Chris Pratt role was suppose to go to me!" Julian said. "You wouldn't last one minute as a raptor trainer!" Kowalski, Rico, and I started to walk towards him. "Hey I even got the epic raptor stopping pose down!" Julian stood in the now famous raptor stopping pose and we stopped in shock.

(song suggestion: As the Jurassic world turns) Private snapped a picture, "Yeah we finally joined the raptor pose meme!" "What?" I said. Private flipped his camera around revealing julian in the raptor stopping pose and us in the place of the raptors. "How embarrassing," I said. Rockgut's voice came back on the radio, "All right dandy dumplings…The Mosasaurs as just been releashed. The Second Trial has just begun" "Where is it," I said. "It's not on the scope…" We watched in horror as the mosasaurs torpedoed out from he deep and headed straight for Hans sub at the surface. The spectators in the crowd got a real show as the mosasaurs flew out of the water and shallowed Han's sub. The spectators cheered as the Mosasaurus fell back into the water splashing everyone in the splash zone. "Um…Rockgut was right," Kowalski said. But to everyones surprise the Moasasaur hacked Hans' sub up after a few minutes. "Well that was unexpected," I said. "As we felt something ripped the sub out of the water and drag it on shore. The Sub was turned around and we go came face to face with the Indomius Rex. "Oh come on now!" I said, "who going to show up next Godzilla?" Right as the Indomius was about to smash the glass Godzilla slammed into it and his tail knocked us back into the arena and the competition. We heard the Godzilla roar as he blasted the indomius with his plasma breath.

"wow," Kowalski said as we submerged again. The Indomius fell over and then was dragged to it's death by the mosasaurus. The Indomius struggled for a moment before she finally drown and the Mosasaur started to feast. "Now's our chance boys!" I said, "fire the harpoon!" Rico pushed a button and the harpoon rocketed out of it's tube. The Harpoon imbedded itself on the mosasaur's flank causing it to roar with anger. "Bring us about," I said, "let's reel this monster into range." But then the mosasaur took off towards holonet at full speed. We got treated to a wild ride that was only made worst when the mosasaur tried to shake off the harpoon with a barrelroll.

"That was not me this time!" Julian shouted. "Kowalski analysis!" I shouted. "If the mosasaur makes any suddenly sharp turns anywhere near the holonets we'll be flung outside the bountries of the arena…we would lose!" "Um Skipper, the mosasaur is heading straight for the North Wind!" "it the mosasaur time to get a ride," I said, "Evasive!" rico turned the sub around and then rocketed at full speed ahead. The Mosasaur kept swimming until it noticed that it was now swimming backwards. "Skipper if we can hold it down here until it runs…" The Mosasaur the without warning made a run for the surface taking us along for the ride. "What is happening!" I shouted. "at this rate we'll all get rapid depressurization!" Kowalski said. "In English!" I shouted. "The Bends! We'll ge the bends!" Kowalski shouted. "Rico cut it lose!" I shouted. Rico hit a button and the rope holding the mosasaur to our sub was releashed from it's rig. (but only after cutting the engine), The sub instantly stopped and then sank back to the sandy bottom. "Whew!" I said as rico slowly ascended the sub back to depth that everyone was on. The North Wind beat us to the punch and torpedoed the heck out of the mosasaur as it tried to descend for another attack.

A fragmentation bomb was releashed and the mosasaur was obliterated. The shockwave of the bomb created a massive upswell that soaked the entire audience. Classified voice filled our Sub, "I'm sorry folks but Jurrasic World is closed… indefinitely." (end song here) "Okay," I said, "what's the next trial…" "since you are asking," Rockgut said, "the next trial is…dramtic pause…a mine field!" "What!" I shouted. A door on the bottom of the ocean opened and a bunch of sea mines acended on metal poles into position. "Skipper we're surrounded by mines!" Kowalski said. "acoustic, touch activated, or proximity mines." "Probably all of them," Kowalski said, "plus a few sonar enabled mines thrown in. but we won't be able to tell until…it's too late." "I hate to see what the final round is," I said. A red dot appeared on the other side of the field of black dots, the positions of Hans and North Wind was also marked. The three of our subs were on within a massive circle that was clear of mines. "Um…by the way we can't allow you to just float around so we have a bunch of warships above you who have the three of you on there scopes." We looked up and show the underside of a fleet of ships. "They are all ready to drop depth charges on top of you so get moving." "Skipper based on the locations and the depths of the individual mines I mapped out a safe route thru the minefield," Kowalski said. "Excellante!" I replied. "Oh exciting," Julian said. "We still don't know what mines we'll even get."

Hans had a sucidal plan as he contiuned to float there as We and the North Wind went off into our mapped out safe routes. While our two subs slowly navigated the minefield Hans tried to dodge all the depth charges that were now being dropped. Hans then rocketed forwards in his sub in a forward direction setting off every mine around him. "Idiot," I muttered. He was inches from setting the mines closest to us and North Wind off but thankfully they didn't go off. And then the unbelievablely Hans' sub reached the finish zone first. We arrived at the finish zone shortly after that and North Wind's sub was damaged but still seaworthy as it exited the mine field. The poles with the mines and the empty pole retracted by into the seabed the doors on the bottom slammed shut. "Excellent mine field navigating," Rockgut said, "mostly…Now welcome to the fourth trial althought right now it looks like that submarine battle to the death is about to follow this trial…anything can happen." "Next is a little bogey avoiding drills a sea of remoted controlled torpedos…underwater drone if you like will be deployed." "to make it more realist that will explode upon hitting you sub." A countdown appeared, "we have sent a countdown to the bogies on each of your headsup display."

Meanwhile Arena control room…

One of the technicians looked at Rockgut after he finished his message, "We don't have underwater drones do we?" he said. "Nope," Rockgut said, "make the real adversary of this match that much more surprising." "Are you going to tell US what it is," another technician replied. "yes," Rockgut said, "right now in fact." Another technician who was a little to excited said, "come on say it! Say it!" "UNLEASH THE KRAKEN!" Rockgut shouted. Unfortantly rockgut still had his flipper on boardcast button so all the subs heard him say this.

Back in the arena.

"UNLEASH THE KRAKEN!" rockgut's voice said. "Are we still doing the underwater drones?" Private said. "The countdown is still going so I say…" "The countdown just stopped a second ago," Kowalski said. the timer was currently stuck on 06:13:40, "…No." Kowalski, Private, Rico, and Julian then started running around screaming. "The Kraken is going to kill us all!" Kowalski shouted. "Ah!" Julian shouted, "I'm too young to die! I didn't even master whisling!" "Ah! Noone is safe! Ah! Noone is safe The end is near! Ah! Ah! Ahhhhhhh!" "Guys!" I shouted, "its just a squid!"

"Not just any squid skipper," Kowalski said pulling up a drawing on his notepad, "it's a infamous legendary monster that devours and destroys every ship in it path leaving nothing but tragedy and despair in it's wake." "Waa!" "Ahhhh!" "Mommy!" Julian said. "Wa-ha!" Kowalski said. I slapped the four of them across the face, "now listen men! We within six inches of steel with a suite of weapons that will have that kraken crying for it's mommy! Now are you going to sit here like a bunch of nancycats…Or are we going to Beat The North Wind and Hans!" "Sir, yes, sir!" they replied, "Now where is it!" Something large bumped into the sub sending us careening towards the North Wind. The sub got spun around a we got a vision of the Kraken's ancient eye which was filled with fury. "Ah!" Julian shouted. "Now ready all…" "FIRE EVERYTHING!" Kowalski shouted. Kowalski, Rico, Private in a rush of fear started pushing all the launch button deploying all our weapons including the torpedos. "Did I say fire all weapons," I said as our weapon were launched out of the sub.

The Kraken was nowhere to be seen as our cabin filled with anger voice. "You could shot somebodies eye out like that!" Hans said. "What on earth are you doing!" Classified shouted, "This is not the battle to the death yet! Are you trying to kill us all!" "everything under control," I said. "These does not look under control!" "Skipper we hit it!" Private said. "Did you here that loud mouths a direct hit." "Eva confirms it," Classified said. "Mr. Rico bring it about let's take a look at the beast. Rico turned the sub around and we got any eyeful…OF AN OLD TIRE!" Classified's laughter could be heard over the radio. And everyone in the audiene was like…IT'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!

"Sorry on that scope they all look the same," Private said. I narrowed my eyes, "Mr. Rico full reverse!" Rico reversed the sub but we didn't seem to be going anywhere. After a few minutes I sighed and said, "Ah legends stop!" "Hmm…we seem to be tethered to the tire," I said, "well somebody has to go out there and untether us!" "Um…I should probably stay by the scope it's not showing any Krakens but that could chance at any moment." Rico hacked up a rolling pin and pretended to knocked himself out. "I should also keep looking at the charts we could end up miles off course." I can't believe this is this just like the snakehead mission. "All right you nancy cat's I'll go." After getting the suspious "OKAY!" I exited the sub while my men stood their ashamed…not enough to join me however. I untethered us and then decided that it was a good idea to mock my men by making baby noises. And classified was also making insults of his own, "Are you so afraid that you would let you leader go out there!"

Kowalski cut off the North Wind, "hmm still no communications at all from the control room…they went radio silent." "They wouldn't be able to face us for a while after unveiling their little surprise…" Classified replied. And then the Kraken appeared behind me and they tried to warn me, "Skipper it's right behind you!" I thought they were playing a joke on me as payback. "Look behind you!" Kowalski said. I made the mistake of looking behind me instead of making a break for it…worst decision I ever made. I tried to make a break for it but the Kraken shallowed me with one gulp and swam away slamming the sub and the North Wind as it does so. Private and Rico rushed to all the window will Kowalski swung the periscope around, "The Kraken…is gone…" "And so is Skipper," Private said. "NOOOOOO!" the three of them shouted.

(Kowalski's POV)

"Kowalski's Log," I said now wearing Skipper's captain's hat. Private and Rico looked at me blanky. "What?" I said, "too soon?" Private sighed, "go on." "Skipper is gone…" I said taking the captains hat off solemnly, "…its up to us to carry on for him. By Gutting that Kraken like the fish it is!" The audience cheered at this now thristly for blood. "Yah!" Private said. "Yah!" Rico said. "Yah!" I said putting the captain's hat back on. "Yah!" Julian said, "do you want a celebratory soda?" "Not right now," I said, 'anyone know where it is?"

"This things not not making any ping noises at all," Private said. "It went into hiding," Kowalski said. "OF course it did captain obvious we are sitting about a cave we suspect the Kraken is hiding…are we telling you which one?" Classified said. "Of course not sucker!" Short Fuse said. I looked at the scope and whispered, "that cave's too small even for something without a skeleton and plus it's not deep enough." I turned off the radio silencing the mocking north wind and said, "we need to draw it out of hiding…any ideas." Rico hacked up a live worm. "That will work," I said. We deployed the worm out of the bottom hatch and rico watched nervously. Instantly the Kraken burst out of the hole it was really hiding in and appeared. "I got something!" Private said, 'we have Kraken!" I turned to rico, "Mr. Rico lock on at full speed ahead! "booya," Rico said. the sub rocketed forward and following the kraken. "Now fire all weapons!" I said.

"Um…Kowalski we already did that," Private said. "Oh…right," I said. The Kraken turned around and headed straight for us. "Evasive maneuvers!" Kowalski said. Rico backed up and then turned the sub around, "Full speed get us out of here!" The Sub rocketed away just as the tentencles started to close in. Private looked at the sonar, "either an old tire…or the Kraken right on our tails!" "No more running," I said, "Mr. Rico! Hard to Port we taking that tentacled scallywag…" I narrowed my eyes, "Down!" "booya," Rico said. Rico turned the sub around and we rocketed straight at the Kraken. We hit the Kraken causing an underwater explosion which caught everyone attention. While the wreakage of our sub floated to the surface we surfaced.

"Is the Kraken dead?" Private said. "unquestionably! No creature can survive a headon collision of that force!" "Then Skipper can rest in peace. We took off our hats, "Uh-hah." The rest of the audience did the same…even the North Wind down in the sub did the same. "A moment of silence to honor our fallen," I said. "Why must the good die young!" Julian shouted. Hans was complete speechless down in his sub. And then the Kraken to all our surprise burst from the surface. "Oh come on now!" I shouted. "Penguin eat Fish!" Skipper said fighting against the kraken's massive tounge, "Not the other way around!" "Skipper your alive!" "Of course I…am!" Skipper said between splashes, "But I have to say…this is one…of a…" Julian soda bottle floated by, "Look the soda bottle." Private and I grabbed the bottle and as we shock it up said, "Skipper catch!" We tossed it in the direction of kraken. Skipper jumped out of the Kraken's mouth and dive out of the way of the soda bottle The Kraken bite down on the bottle and dived probably intending to attack North Wind. "Wait for it," Skipper said. The Bottle exploded taking the Kraken with it. We cheered as did crowd, "I declare this arena Kraken free."

Rockgut appeared with a boat with a outboard motor. Rockgut pulled us out of the water while North Wind and Han's submarines returned to the dock. "As your sub was destroyed this match is over," he said, "but since you were willing to destroy you Submarine and scariface yourself you win the match." North Wind didn't seem to have a snarky comment at they…in fact they seemed to agree. "Now once your all dried up get ready for the next part of the competition…I hope your not afraid of heights."

(end of chapter six)


	7. Chapter Seven: …in aerial combat

June 3rd 2016

Grand Canyon National Park, Colorado, off limits (to humans) sector

10:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

we were standing on a large flat area overlooking the massive chasm that was the canyon. The grandstands were directly behind us and on the flat area on the other side. A hovering platform was hoving in the middle using was looked like stolen dalek technology. A guardrail ran the length of the platform and had several seats sit into them…and a control panel. Everyone on the official looking platform was under a canapy. In the center of the platform stood a podium and standing behind that podium was rockgut. We were as far always from prying human eyes as possible as we were hanging out where no tourist…or park ranger ever goes. In the distance a bunch of hovering signposts connected by banners marked the boundries of the skyarena. There was also a lot more grandstand on hovering platform around the outside of the area. The area was vast enough for several large aircraft to fit comfortably with room to fly around. In fact twelve Valiants could easily fit in the space and you would have room to spare.

"Okay this match will be divided into three rounds," Rockgut said, "First round…Jet packs!" On special marked pads stood three North Wind jetpacks and a pair of rocket powered wing mounts, our advanced jet packs highly unstable turbos and all, and a more traditional jetpack with the big steering handles for hans. "The second round is a dog fight!" On the North Wind's Pad stood four Biplanes, On our pad stood our biplanes their weapons system reflecting the sunlight, on hans pad stood a sleek signal wing bi-plane that was painted black. "And the Final round is the fan favorite…Full on aerial assult. On special marked landing pads was a North Wind Jet, The Super-Plane, and as I feared The Air Puffin. Probably all it's weapons (save one) were still installed on the plane…including the weapon to take down our shields and the remote attack drone. "just like with the submarine combat drill all you aircraft are in their original condition without any of their weapons or features disabled." "Except we have on condition for the second round you have to swap out your letal weapons for Laser quest guns." "oh aerial laser tag," I said. "Laser tag!" Private said.

"prepare youselves for the first round!" Rockgut shouted as the hovering platform moved out of the playing field. The North Wind strapped on their Jet packs and then snickered as we put on our jet packs. Hans jetpack required five people in order for Hans to get in it. It required another person to actually start the jetpack. "On you marks!" Rockguts voice shouted, "get set…Launch!" The North Wind and Hans instantly took off but we had to waited a few seconds while we shock up the main sode bottles. "all right let's move! Wiggle butt!" We shock the bottles around for a few minutes, "Carbonation agitation reaching optimal levels," Kowalski said, "and ignition!" We got launched into the air and joined the more serious looking jet packs. The North Wind instantly realized that the weapons on our jetpack were now laughing matter. Hans was the first one to go down parachuting back to the ground. Eva of the North Wind got one of her wing mounts damaged and also flew back to the ground. Thanks to some herding fire from Kowalski and rico Corporal and shortfuse crashed into each other and parachuted to the ground as their jet packs exploded above them.

Classified turned the table and sent Private, Kowalski, and Rico parachuteing to the ground. I quickly landed and said, "Kowalski fire off the Turboes!" "But their highly unstable!" I threw up one of the wings and slapped Kowalski and then caught the wing all in one move. "That's an order!" I said shaking the turbo, "Now pop those turboes!" Kowalski flipped the cap off and I rocketed at full speed towards a unexpecting Classified. I zipped Classifed and literal ripped the jetpack off his back. Classifed deployed his parachute and I landed safely on the ground. Once everyone was safely on the ground the next round was announced, "Round Two! And remember If your lives counter goes down to zero …your done and should land immediately!" (song suggestion: Danger Zone)

We all hopped into our respective biplanes and took to the skys. The simple cockpit now had a lives counter tacked on and the fire button on the throttle was now connected to a pair of laser tag guns. We flew in formation towards the North Wind's larger biplanes. As our planes were smaller we were able to maintain tighter corners then the full sized version. We managed to buzz classified and Corporal with rapid fire sending their live counters all the way to zero. We contiuned to buzz while avoiding the enemy aircraft. Thanks to a fog field that just rolled in we managed to see the Lasers of the lasertag guns. Using that as a guide we keeped Zinging Hans, Eva, and Short Fuse until one of them had to retire. Eva was the next to run out of lives and she flew away to join Classified and Corporal on the ground.

Hans got desperate and rammed into Short fuse while firing away. Short fuse was also firing away and eventually they both ran out of lives and had to return to the ground. The flew off clearly annoyed which each other. "Only team penguin remains!" Rockgut said, "but now only one bi-plane can remain. "Skipper please forgive me," Private said, "but I'm going to wipe the clouds with you!" "Your all going down!" Kowalski said. We broke formation and started to fly around each other trying to get a hit. I flew up behind Kowalski and fired until he ran out of lives. "Oh come on now!" Kowalski said, "hit a guy from behind way won't you!" "Well you should have been watching you six!" I replied. I veer off then noticed my live counter go down to ninety. Rico was behind me and Private was in front of me both hitting my sensors.

I Veer off at the last moment causing Private and Rico to be caught in the crosshires. The two planes crashed into each other and exploded. Private and Rico parachuted to safety. But a surprise was waiting for me when a blimp armed with sixty lasertag guns appeared. Each turrent had 100 lives and I would have to take all of them out order to stop it. I managed to zing two of the turrent but the other lasertag turrents fought back and my lives ran to zero ending the match. I landed my biplane next to the only other biplane of ours to actually land. The technicians swapped out the lasertag guns and live counter for the original weapons. They did the same for the north Wind planes. "Now it's time for the main event," rockgut said, "The final round full-on aerial onslaught! Please no warp drives." We jumped into the Super plane while Hans jumped into the Air Puffin the North Wind chuckled at both planes and then climbed into the jet. "The object is simple," Rockgut said, "keep attacking each other until somebody ejects out of their aircraft." (pause song)

"Let me run thru the specs of each aircraft…North Wind Jet, armed with laser cannons and missiles and a warp drive that will be disabled…The Monkey-powered super-plane, armed with Laser turrents, antidalek weaponary, banana gun turrent on the underside, forcefield, missiles, invisuliblity. Has time travel, teleportion, and a warp drive only the teleportation ability will remain active…The Enemy Operation displacement system or EODS will also be disabled… And Air Puffin, armed with machine guns, a forcefield deactivation gun, lasers, missiles, an ion cannon, hover mode, invisibility, and rader blocking. Has hover, timetravel, teleportation, and warp drive along with forcefield shielding, vetictal takeoff mode, and a deployable drone with lasers and missiles that he is allowed to deploy. His timetravel and warpdrive abilities will be disabled." (resume song)

We all took to the skys, "deploy banana gun!" I shouted, "deploy the…not-so-secret weapon." The Turrent with the two stolen dalek guns deployed. Hans had his forcefield disabler and ion cannons in their firing positions and had his laser and machine guns trained on everyone. He headed straight for us while he sent the drone after the North Wind. I hailed him on the comm, "So your looking for a rematch?" I said. "And since we are now on equal footing no hiding out over Arendelle or activating warp drive and escaping." We can still take you out. Just like last time(return of the puffin part one) we managed to take out Hans forcefield gun. The Drone was delievering damage left and right to the North Wind's force field. Eventually the field became visual before it died and the jet itself took damage. The North Wind tried to deliever damaged but the drone seem extra durably and seem to stand up to the damage. Even more the last time WE faced it we means…I'm glad he didn't send it for us.

Hans destroyed one of the North Wind guns with his ion cannon as his drone readied to finish North Wind off. He turned his attention back to us and completely ignored the sound of his drone exploding. As North Wind was badly damaged they returned to the ground to move into a spare jet that was waiting on the landing pad (we're allowed to have one spare plane). We fired off our missiles to distract Hans while we fired up our lasers and dalek weapons. We used the banana gun until it clogged to clog up Hans' machine guns. He then relied heavily on his lasers but they bounced off his shields. I remembered how we defeated him last time, "Kowalski remember that lull in his firing when were firing on him?" "Yes," Kowalski said. "Rapid fire!" I shouted.

We flew straight at Hans guns blazing hans tried to fired off his lasers but he ended up exhausting his power and was now eating into the force field's power. He eventually lost his force field and was now relying on his the tough surface of his plane. While we were fully focused on Hans we failed to notice North Wind until it was too late. They fired off their laser and missiles and destroyed our wings leaving the helicopter rotor above us. "Skipper our gear assembly is badly damaged it's only a matter of time before…" A gear flew off and the plane fell out of the sky luckly we landed on the flat land we started at smashing the North Wind's Biplanes and Hans' biplane. That was the only statisfing part of it, "I guess the match is over," I said as North Wind landed besides the other heavily damaged but still repairable jet. Next to them the battered Air Puffin landed next to it's backup and where the totaled drone had hit the ground. Our chimps ran to the backup and set up shop there whating for the go ahead to leave. "And the Winner of the match is North Wind…because look at the state of the only other competition!"

"Yeah, yeah," Hans said. the Hovering platform landed in front of it and rockgut stepped out, "tough luck," Rockgut said, "but you still have four victories under you belt." "Our next match will be filmed live at the central park zoo," Rockgut said, "since the zoo is closed on Saturaday and Sunday…will have to wait until then." The crowd's disappointment was apparent, "sadly none of you can follow us there…but you can watch it live!" Like capture the flag…

(end of chapter seven)


	8. Chapter eight: …In defeating enemies

Sunday, June 5th 2016

The Central Park Zoo

11:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"live from the Central Park Zoo is yet another match of the epic Elitist of the elite competition…here's you host Special Agent Buck Rockgut with the competitors." "Thank you announcer," Rockgut said, "we are gathered here for the land combat drills…By battling simulated enemies each team will show us how well they work together as a team. Special cameras will allow us to see what they see in their special VR helmets. "These helmet will overlay footage of enemies over the real environment…the sensor will enable them to interact and attack enemies while at the same time feel there attacks."

The four of us put on the Virtual reality helmets. As the front visor was transparent we could still see each other…we could also see how ridiculus the helmets looked on Hans and The Members of The North Wind. As we put on the sensors I was reminded of the similar sensors on our battle simulator. And this is also should be exactly like the military style video games that the team sometimes play as a tactial simulation. "Okay please blink at your normal rate…the simulation will begin momentary!" rockgut said into our built in headpieces, "if you started to feel sick or dizzy take off you helmet and report to the sidelines. You can watch the match footage to see how you comrades are at anytime you feel able without a question of a doubt to contiune you may rejoin the battle." And before we could even mental prepare outselves the simulation began. We instantly found ourselves surrounded by massive army comprised of…Blowhole, Parker, lobsters, chromeclaw, Lord Shen, wolves, gorillas, cannons, tai lung, jombies, Kai, Daleks, cybermen, dinosaurs, Drago, dragons, commander snow, the rebel penguins, Pitch black, nightmares, the indomius rex, the cyber-tyrannosaurus rex, the terrorbirds, and oversized jiggles.

I wasn't expecting the simulated enemies to be all our greatest foes. Archivel audio and new audio created by amazing impersonators added to the feel of the simulation. Threats and insults of all kind filled out ears, "I will take you chi!" "Prepare yourselves for my revenge pen-gu-wins!" "Your face my fist!" "This battle will be legendary!" "It's time to get parted…Part of you here, part you you there, and part of you staining that wall over there!" " **You will be upgraded!" "** ** _Behold the might of the dalek race! We will achieve victory! You will be exterminated!"_** "you can't ignore the 600 pound gorillas in the room." "Prepare to feel the power of my toxic spurs!" "don't you look fluffy and harmless ha!" "Your weakness will be your downfall" "the age of humans is over and the terror birds will rule all!"

"all right," I said, "we just have to beat them like we do in real live," I said. "Attack!" sim Shen shoued, "and fire the cannons!" The sim wolves and gorillas charged at us. While the cannonsball were simulated I didn't want to find out how they felt on the sensors. "Lobster's attaaaack!" Sim Blowhole shouted. The sim lobsters and Parker charged while Sim Dave showed up and sight sim octopi at us. The sim Chromeclaw attacked from behind but thank to some sim explosives me managed to take it out. The North Wind were too busy dealing with sim Jombies and sim Kai while Hans was experiencing get eaten by sim dinosaurs, sim terror birds, and sim dragons…over and over and over again. "This is demoralizing!" Hans shouted, "I have seen things…things that no living thing should ever see more then once." A blast from the sim timeray sent those sim dinosaurs and sim terror bird away. The sim cyber-tyrannosaurus rex and the sim cybermen were destroyed by the sim cyberman gun. The Sim Daleks and their sim ships were the next to getting defeated by our sim dalek-busters and the sim dalek-slayer.

"Skipper we have this one in the bag," Kowalski said. "Now that's teamwork!" I shouted. The simulated enemies overwhelmed North Wind and Hans and were killed out of the sim. Our virtual realities edited them out of our sight. The only confirmation of their existent was when they entered the "sidelines" once they entered it then we could see them. "That simulation is tough," Classified said, "I haven't faced off with a simulation like that since I was in North Wind academy." I don't know about The North Wind academy but I can tell from bitter experience that this simulation was exactly like the simulators I experienced at penguin academy. And when I look at the logo at the bottom of the screen IT was this was a simulation that Penguin academy prepared especially for the Elitist of the elite competition. Well that explains some things…like why most of the enemies we faced were all simulated.

We resumed battle and thanks to a sim RPG launcher we sent sim Lord Shen and his army back to their sim past. Sim blowhole was the next to retreat but he said, "the real Dr. Blowhole will have his revenge! Your real world battle with me isn't over pen-gu-wins." "Is that in the script," I said. "You have no idea how easy it is to hack these simulations pen-gu-wins," sim blowhole or rather the real dr. Blowhole talking thru sim blowhole, "for example I just reprogram the sensors to and VR helmet to actually kill you…in fact you are about to experience a glitch that will give all of you strokes!" "men the real blowhole has breeched this simulation take off you helmets immediately!" the four of us took off our sensors and helmet at the exact moment the series of shocks and glitchy images that would give us strokes (or at least give us all headspliting headaches. I was starting to think I maybe I got…too into the simulators until I noticed the sparks coming out of the sensors at the ground and the penguin agents who were running our way. Even the North Wind abandoned their rivalry with us to rush over. Apparently their VR equipment was also showing the symptoms of Blowhole's Hacking. Rockgut turned to the camera, "the simulation has now been ended…we will try and get to the bottom of the hacking. And I'm sure our sponsers at the Penguin academy will make sure that next years simulation is unhackable. We going to take a break from this competition until we recover for this unexpected cyberattack. There is usually five whole days of different military drill type events but because of this hacking all the other drills could be compromised. We will skip to the most exciting and final event ice hockey, The event will be in a week so the teams can have time to recover."

(end of chapter eight)


	9. Chapter Nine: …in hockey

June 10th 2016

Antartica extreme park, ice hockey rink

8:00 P.M. Eastern Standard time

(Skipper's POV)

Hans was under suspision of being in cahoots with blowhole and providing him with the weak spot in the competitions' firewall that enabled Blowhole to get into the simulation. Because of the joint IPSA/ North Wind investigation classified sent in a alternate team which just so happened to be team rat. "Greeting flightless birds!" Rat King said, "we here to wipe the ice with you." "oh great," I said. "don't worry we going to follow all the rules," Rat King said, "it actually more fun when we do fair games." "But that doesn't me we won't give you a whooping on the ice!" I said, "remember ice is our element…if you can't stand the cold stay out of antartica." "Like when we beat you at your home ice?" Rat King said. "Don't you get the memo rodent Antartica is home ice!" I said, "and your going down."

A announcer showed up, "what do you want to be your goal song?" "Um…shake it off," Kowalski said. "NO!" I shouted. "let it go?" Private said. "Noooo!" Rico said swiping the frozen soundtrack out of private's hands. "weird science? Eye of the tiger? The blackhawks goal song?" "No, No, and No," I replied. "firework?" Private said, "We no speak americano?" "Party rock anthem? I like to move it?" "No!" I said, "Wacked out conspiracy!" "I should have guessed," the announcer said. "And the rats," he said. "Crazy train," The Rat King replied. "that was easy," he said. the two teams wented thru the locker room and exited in the gap between the benches in our respective booths. The booths were designed to hold an entire regulation team so it felt extra empty today. But unlike the human equvilatent their was no wall dividing us from the rink (there was just a red line to mark where the rink was) and there was ice under our feet. The rink was also openair had grandstands and a announcer booth made of ice. A bunch of big football field lights along with lights on the announcer booth and the sides of the rink illumated the rink under the antartic night sky. A wall of ice surrounded the outside of the area creating a stadium feel. A bunch of banner signs around the edges of the stadium advertised all kinds of things along with memo regarding the two teams. And above the rink was the jumbotrons that would enable everyone to see the action. Even the spectators sitting as far away from the front row as one could get while still being considered inside the stadium.

The various sponsers lined the sides of the ring including; Penguin academy, North Wind, IPSA, UPIT, PAAT, North Wind academy, Brine labs, GPC (global Penguin Command), PIA, Penguin MI6, peanut butter winkies, Cheezy dibbles, Fur Power! Circus, PSPN (penguin sport network), PCSN(Penguincast sport network), PBCsports(Penguin boardcasting corporation sports), ABC(antartica boardcast company), Penguincast internet, PenguinTV(a satellite televison provider if you haven't already figured that out), spytech(the company that supplies north wind with their weapons), Secret Agent Custom boats and watercraft(company that builds custom boats and watercraft for intelligence organizations), the SAM Awards(which this competition is a part of), some aerotech company(that had a long complex name that only Kowalski could say), and several local penguin city companies. Vendors were walking the stands shouting out various unquie (and sometimes weird) food products. Unfortantly we weren't allowed to wave them down to the benches.

Out booth was labled the Central Park Penguins(they basically ripped off the pittsburg penguins logo and out central park while pittsbury would go and they replaced the penguin with the hockey stick with Kowalski with the hockey stick) while the other booth that that rats were had NYC RATS was placed over the NORTH WIND WOLVES. We looked under our sign and see that I was placed over the DENMARK PUFFINS. And how much do you want to beat that their was a SOUTH WIND logo under the NORTH WINDS'. "I wish I know what the south wind's team was so I could curse them." "The SOUTH WIND CONQUERERS," Julian shouted from the stand behind us. Marlene, Maurice, Mort, kitka, doris, archie, Nigel, mooncat, Alex, Marty, Melmen, Gloria, vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Dode, the Amarillo kid, and the chimps (all of them) had taken up all the seats directly behind our bench. The all held various signs like Go Skipper!, Go Private!, You got his Mr. Tux!, you go Kowalski!, Central Park Penguins for the win!, Julian! Julian! Julian!, And send those Rats packing. "Ringtail!" I said, "just so you know…your our big substation!" "Well let's hope it doesn't come to that again," Julian replied. We turned towards the rats and saw that they had two more rats on the team. "We're outnumbered," I said.

"looks like their an uneven number of players but lucky we have extra players all ready to go for the Central Park Penguins. Someone sat down next to private on our bench. We turned around and found Lord Shen sititng there. We all gave him angry glances. To be fair Shen was also staring needles at us…and it didn't look like hanging out with us was how he wanted to spend his day. "Greeting Penguins," Shen snapped. Kai appeared need to Shen and he didn't appear to want to be their either. "I thought you were destroyed in the spirit realm again," I said. "Yeah," Kai said, "but now some demon doesn't want me to die." "what?" Private said. "You there was this battle…you won't interested." "I think there is no thing we can agree on," Lord Shen said, "I hate that guy." "Agreed," I said, "lets dedicate ourselves to embrassing the heck out of him!" "Agreed," Shen said. "trace?" I said. "For now," Shen said, "as soon as this game is wrapped up I'm out of here!" Um…okay? "remember we are enemies and we will go back to being enemies after this silliness if finished…With that said with me on our team you will wipe the ice with those rats." "he's in a surprising mood," I said. "You'll understand in a moment…" "There is only one rule…don't kill each other," the sole referee said, "other then that you have free range."

"Whahahahha!" Rico said. "Awesome," The Rat King said, "now we can actually give those birds another whooping." "great," I said. "We won't kill you we'll give you that comfort!" "Stupid rats," Shen said. "Now if you don't like any member of your team you can ask for another extra player…but you can't do it more then once! Or can also had another extra reserve player picked at random from the crowd." The Rat called out this idea as stupid when the referring came to ask. "And you?" he said as he came by. "I turned around, "How about that tall ringtail over there!" Julian jumped down into and sat on our bench put on a pair of skates. "can I put Kai in the reserves," I said. "Since there is no cheerleader in hockey," Kowalski said. "Actually in this style of hockey there is," the referee said. "and what style is that," I said. "Central Park zoo style!" the man said. "Okay I elect Kai as our cheerleader!" "What!" Kai said, "I am nobodies cheerleader!" Shen chuckled. "I will still you chi!" a deep demonic voice said, "KAI REMEMBER OUR DEAL NO CHI STEALING UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE…OR ELSE!" "Yes!" Kai said, "I won't steal his chi." "What?" I said. "I got dealt this blow…apparently some human wrote some story call Shen Vs. Kai when evil collides or something like that…And these demon decide that that he's cue to enter me live!" "SHOW RESPECT!" I recognized the voice, "Kuchinkukan destroyer of worlds is that you?" "NOO I DON'T KNOW THIS KUCHINKUKAN DESTORYERS OF WORLDS THAT YOU SPEAK OF!" "well there is this time he took over a breadloaf." "CHEEZELOAF YOU IDIOT I TOOK OVER A CHEEZELOAF…SEVEN WORLDS DEST…I MEAN KUCHINKUKAN! OH NEVER MIND YOU WHO FIGURED IT OUT…I'm NOT THE VILLAIN IN THE FANFICTION JUST SO YOU KNOW!"

"do you know?" Kai said, "what I'm addictive to that story I want to see if I defeat that peacock over there!" "In your dreams," Shen said, "my money that I will come on top in that story." "You…you read fanfiction?" "While I'm in these time," Shen said. "in fact people on fanfiction are technically reading this right now," Kowalski said. "Don't break the forth wall!" I shouted. "I just made a comment," Lord Shen said, "it says Kai will bow before me!" "Well I must make a comment," Kai said, "it says In your dreams peacock! I will defeat you and then take you chi!" "GOODBYE!" kuchinkukan said. "guess I'm the cheerleader," Kai said. "Great here's your pompoms!" Mort and Maurice and joined Kai on the cheerleader platform, "All aha," Kia said halfheartly, "across the nation aha is a new aha hockey sensation. Julian. Julian. Julian." Shen was laughing his beak off but then noticed that we were looking at him and composed himself. "I can't have you peasants seeing me laughing," Shen said.

Julian, shen, Private got into start position behind me while Rico got in front of the goal. The rats have gone into similar positons with the rat facing me for the face off. Rockgut appeared with the puck, "Now this is going to be slightly different from normal hockey and not because their only rule is not killing each other…this will be only one period follow by a shootout. And one more thing, in light of recent events…this match will not affect either of the remaining teams standings…so it won't matter who wins or lose…this is just for fun and to give the crowd the final they been waiting for. We always end this competition with a hockey match so even though this year it doesn't count…we have to keep with tradition." Rockgut then dropped the puck. I instantly grabbed the puck with my stick and pasted it to Lord Shen who passed to Private with his stick (which seemed to be styled after his preferred weapon…and no I don't mean the cannons). Private ran with the puck then Passed to Julian who passed it back to me I launched the puck and it flew straight over the goale's head and landed in the net. "Goal!" I said. The goalhorn went off followed by our goal song. "Every time you penguins score," Maurice said elbowing Kai and whispered something about effort, "It's king julian we adore." "Ring me on!" Julian said. "You not supposed to be cheering for yourself," I said.

The face off was Shen and a different rat Shen distracted the rat with a rope dart while he gain possession of the puck. He passed it to me and I passed it to Julian. The Rat tried to surround Julian but Julain backpassed it to Kowalski who passed it to Private. The Rats took possession of the puck and rushed towards our net but Rico was prepared for that. The Rats tried to launch the punch at Rico but Rico was three and blocked every shot. The rats tried several more time but keep getting blocked by Rico and his spinning hockeystick and lighting reflexes. Rico sent the puck flying to Kowalski who launched the puck at the goal. The Rat King blocked the shot with his six pack receiving sighs from the females in the audience before they fainted. Well the female rats in the audience at least. Private received the rebounding puck and shot it into the Rat King's blind spot. The goal horn sounded and our goal song started to play. "Goal!" Private shouted. "Goal!" the announcer echoed, "The game is now 2-0 Penguins!" I barely noticed the announcer's announcing because I was too focused on the game.

The rat were instantly reminded of our skills. And predictably… "Yo Rat huddle up!" "Their beating us,"a rat said. "we're outmatched." "Those penguins got good," another rat said. "So we get bad," The rat King said, "first order of buiness we get rid of they top players…one by one." "But sure the rules…" "…State that as long as we don't kill them we can do whatever we want." The referee came by with a clock, "your time-out ends in five minutes!" "Go Rats!" the rats said before they returned to the game.

I eyed them suspisously, "be on your toes the rats are up to their old tricks." "stay as far away from the net a possible when the rat king's the goale… Don't waste time to make last minute adjustments to rat offense navigation." "As long as they don't cross my royal toes it could be anyones games," Julian said. "Yeah…I think they learned that lession," I said, "lighting won't strike twice today." "Who know maybe they have short-term memories," Julian said. "Let me test that theory," I said as we got ready for face off. I was in position to face off against the rat king because now I expect what happens now. "still remember the lession Julian gave you," I said. "this game is not going to end like that I assure you," Rat King said, "we're not forfeiting this game." Rockgut had the whistle and arrived with the puck. "I'm on to you," Rockgut whispered to the rat king, "and I have a armed striketeam watching you…" The Rat King gulped then returned his attention to the faceoff. "Now you only have 70 seconds on the clock…" Rockgut said as he dropped the puck. He blow the whistle and surprising the rats didn't try anything as I took possession of the puck. I passed rockgut and he winked as he got off the rink.

Ah he was bluffing but apparently rats took that threat serious as their plan to…Get Bad ended before it began. But I'm not sure how much longer the bluff will last as scored goal after goal. "GOAL!" "GOAL!" GOAL! This is unbelievable it looks the penguins are having their blackhawks moment! 5-0 penguins and with only fourthy seconds to go this will be a tough order for the rats to pull off. Sadly the Rats closed the gap and tied up the game. "With only twenty seconds left in what to be the final faceoff the game is tied. "This will be a tough act to followed in the shootout," the announcer said. the Rat King looked at me, "I don't care that their a armed striketeam on our backs we are going to clean the ice with you," Rat King said, "they won't even need the ice crew after this." "I expect nothing less," I replied. Rockgut blew the whisle as the puck was dropped. To my shock the rat king managed to win the face off but Rico was ready for this… Unforanatly the King just decide to body slam his way thru the defenders.

Lord Shen was knocked thru the air and smashed thru the glass divider into the stands. It helped that a bunch of his soldiers were sitting there as they caught him before he got any serious damage. Shen stood up pushed his wolves away from him and glared at the rats completely ticked off. "I'm okay!" Shen shouted. Kowalski, Private, and Julian were the next players to go flying. Rico gulped as The Rat King rushed towards the goal with the puck. Rico just moved aside and allowed the rat king to score. Lord Shen was let back on the ice and he headed entered the bench and their entered the locker room. The medics grabbed Kowalski and Private while julian followed them into the locker room. I entered the locker room as well with Maurice, Mort, and Kai.

The bad part was that both teams shared a locker room. I entered our side of the locker room where the medics were bandaging up Private and Kowalski. "Your down two team members," The Rat King said, "and if you don't have full team…you forfeit…that means you lose!" "Oh come one man we don't have more players!" I said. "Well…um…we don't need a full team for the shootout…right?" Kowalski said. "Right," rockgut said. "Oh…I forgot that technicality." "So we just need to elect our best player," I said, "so I elect me!" "And I elect me!" Rat King said. "Okay…halftime is over," Rockgut said, "it's time for the shootout."

(for unspecified and classified reasons we can not show you the shootout round…there could be humans reading this…but we can tell you that the penguin took it 7-6)

(end of chapter nine)


	10. Chapter Ten: And the Winner is…

June 15th, 2016

Las angelos, California

North Wind Convention center

(Skipper's POV)

The North Wind and us stood on the stage to finish what was started on march 31st. Rockgut stood at the podium ready to reveal the results on the board. "South Wind had been disqualified before the event even began and Hans the puffin was disqualified because of being suspect in the simulation hacking. Sadly we were unable to link the PIA commander to Blowhole and because we were unable to capture that slippery dolphin the case has gone cold. Hans' stats had been cleared leaving only the North Wind and the Penguins to be considered." The rows for Hans and the south wind got DQ's (disqualified) across the board.

"In the boxing event Rico of team penguins had won all four rounds." A chart appeared "because of the win team penguin wins 100 points. The North Wind gets…a big fat zero!" "In the swimming event, Skipper of team penguin won. And so team penguin get an additional 100 points while the North Wind gets…another big fat zero." The chart updated the column for the swimming event. "Next we move on to the capture the flag event," Rockgut said. "In the first round team penguin lasted thirty minutes, in the second ten, and in the final round twenty minutes. Resulting in a grand total of 1 hour." Rockgut then listed off the North Wind's times. "The penguins won the match so they get 50 points! The North Wind gets zippy-do-da!"

"In the Submarine Combat drill the teams get 50 points for each trial they survive they also get 100 extra point for each monster they kill," Rockgut said, "in the snakehead trial both teams survive so both team get 50 points…however the penguins as they killed the snakehead get an additional 100 points." The chart was updated with this information (the columns for the submarine combat drill was divided by trail). "Moving on to the mosasaurus trial both team survive so they both get another 50 points. And North Wind defeated the beast so they get an additional 100 points for that round." "In the seamine trial both teams passed completely unscathed so 50 more points for both of them. Their was no monster that round so there is no bonus points." "In the final Kraken Surprise trial North Wind Survived so they get 50 points. Team Penguin's sub didn't survive so they get no points…But as they defeated the Kraken they get those additional 100 points…And as they destroyed their sub in order to defeat it they get an extra 100 points." "to recap, so far North Wind has 0points for boxing, 0 points for swimming, 0 points for capture the flag, 50 points for the snakehead submarine trial, 150 for the mosasaurus submarine trial, 50 points for the mine submarine trial, and 50 points for the final submarine trial…for a total of 300 points so far. Team Penguin get 100 points in boxing, 100 points for swimming, 50 points for capture the flag, 150 points for the snakehead submarine trial, 50 points for the mosasaurus trial, 50 point for the mine submarine trial, and 200 points for the Final submarine trail…for a total of 700 points."

"Next we move on to the aerial combat drills," Rockgut said, "for each round whoever is the last one standing get 20 points and we're go by the total score. In the jetpack round, North Wind gets zero and team penguin get 20. in the biplane laserquest dogfight round North Wind get Zero and Team Penguins get 20, however because Skipper got defeated by the laser tag blimp they get a 10 point deduction resulting in 10 point for that round. And in the full-on aerial onslaught round you get a 10 point deduction for using a spare aircraft and a 20 point deduction for crashing your aircraft. Team penguins get zero because even thought they landed…it was a crash landing which counts as crashing you aircraft. I don't make the rules I just tell them like they are. North Wind gets 20 points but because they used the spare jet they only get 10 points. The total for eam penguin is 30. the toal for North Wind is 10." "That bring the grand total so far 730-310 Team penguin. "The Defeating enemies simulation…despite Blowhole ending the competition early Team Penguin was the last one standing so they get 100 points…As North Was the first to get defeated they get 1 point." "And thats bring the total for North Wind to 311 points. And the total for team penguin to 830 points."

"But now points aren't the only indication of the winner," Rockgut said, "it's time for ratings and each team with get points based on their precent rating…for example if you get 100% you will get 100 points…If you get 0% you get a 100 point deduction." "first up is epicness…North Wind and Team Penguin are tied at 100%. They both get 100 points." 100 points were added making the totals 411 NW and 930 team penguin. Second is Awesomeness…team penguin got 95% while North Wind got 99%. That means 95 and 99 points." The brought the totals 510 North Wind and 1,025 team penguin." "fan approval…50% team penguin and 110% for North Wind." North win got a total of 620 and we got a total of 1075. "effectiveness of tactics and strategy. North wind's tactic and strategy was 96% effective well team penguin was…70% effective." "I take those numbers," I said. 716 NW and 1145 was the totals (if you can't do that math in your head) "Villian approval rating…0% percert for both teams…and since villain approval does count (thanks to the idiots who run this award show) that a 100 point deduction." 616 and 1045

"and finally is a rating this is so important that you will get a deduction of 1000 points from you scores if you get below thirty percent! Buck Rockgut approval rating." "Oh…" Kowalski said, "we're not exactly on good terms with rockgut." "Why not?" I said. "Newfakeplacersburg" Kowalski said so quietly that rockgut couldn't hear." "ohhhh!" I said. "The North Wind gets 20" "What," classified said. "I may have eaten his all his food," Corporal said." We had the emergency stress eating food supply set up specifically for you!" "Team Penguin gets 25%," Rockgut said. "yep he's still mad about newfakeplacersbury," Kowalski muttered. Rockgut step off the podium and whispered, "Yes I am," into Kowalski's ear. That brought the totals to -384 North Wind and 45. And with a grand total of 45…but because the penguins engaged in a top secret mission to crash The SAM awards in order to prove their and elitist of the elite and thus join the competition Team penguin get a extra 3000 points!" The North Wind was completely shocked, "Because if that's not a sign that team penguin is truly the elitist of the elite then I don't know why I'm hosting." That brought the totals to -384 North Wind and 3045 team penguin.

Rockgut pulled out the envelope that he would have opened in the very beginning. "And the winner of the Elitist of the Elite Award goes to…" And announcement from the idiots who run the award show interrupted Rockgut, "Because the penguins interrupted the award show the day before the competiton started…they are hereby disqualified from the competition. And as a result the elitist of the elite award goes to North Wind." But instead of accepting the award Classified said, "wait…a moment…since when have the SAM award board announced the winner?" "Just accept the award North Wind…Because it was designed specifically to once it touches a member of north wind to detonate the large bomb that has been planted under this convention center!" Dave appeared on the screen with the columns with out points, "Yes that blew my cover," Dave said, "but there is nothing you can do about it because I have the real award and the SAM awards boardmember right here!" Dave turned the camera around to reveal the members of the SAM award board and the real trophy. Rockgut looked at the "award" that was in his flipper with shock and anger. "And if any of you try to run away," Dave said, "you regret it…Right Blowhole!" The doors at the back of the auditorium…no the entire wall at the back of auditorium exploded revealing Blowhole and his entire lobsters army had locked down the entire convention center. And was standing in the large main convention room outside the auditorium.

Blowhole address the four of us directly, "What the matter Pen-gu-wins didn't see this coming…and you were likey to win your award. Sadly the only thing you receive today is my ice cold revenge!" "We're not accepting that trophy and kill everyone in this center." "Okay then," Dave said, "it either The North Wind Convention Center…" "OR THE WORLD!" Blowhole said holding up three electronic keys. "What is that," I said. "Oh these three keys? Oh just something that activates the OSTERHAGEN PROJECT…you know the nuclear warheads that UNIT buried around the planet as last resort in the event of aliens taking over the planet." "You wouldn't," I said. "so basically everyone in this room…or the entire planet billions of lifeforms," Dave said. "We'll even throw in a award…" The real Elitist of the elite award was transmited into my flippers but the award now seemed hollow and unimportant. "We're waiting," Blowhole said. "Okay, then," I said, "do it…let see if you even have the nerve." "Oh," blowhole said, "we already taken three of the osterhagen stations and three is all we need!" "But you have all three osterhagen keys," I said. "Oh these…their just clever copies Blowhole said a the screen on the stage split into three revealing the three osterhagen stations blowhole took over."

"so your just going to destroy the whole planet," I said. "If I can't have this world," Blowhole said, "then neither can you!" "awaiting orders," the lobster said, "osterhagen keys have been plugged in." "osterhagen project ready to detonate." "Wait for my command," Blowhole said. Just then Unit bursted into the osternhagen stations and the camerafed went dark. "How did you UNIT find out," Blowhole said. "Well Blowhole," Classified said, "if you threaten the entire world…everyone in this room knows that you will have to deal with the wrath of Earth's Greatest Defender!" "Oh…I'm not a part of this," Dave said as he ended his video message. The sound of the TARDIS's Materialization." "No," Blowhole said,"Not The Doctor." We turned expected to see the Police Call Box but instead we got…A dinner? "You right it's not the Doctor," Classified said, "The girl living between one moment and the last…the that faced the raven…and won. Her name is Clara Oswald…but you know her better as the…" Clara stepped out of her TARDIS (yes I said her tardis) with some…girl, "The Impossible Girl."

"You," Blowhole said, "don't scare me human." "But I brought with me someone you do," Clara replied. "No," Blowhole said, "anything but him! I'm Begging you!" "You should have thought of that before you endangered the Earth," Clara said. And out of only other TARDIS in existence rolled out a dolphin that look strikely like blowhole. "Hello Francis," he said. "who's that," I said. "Professer Francis Blowhole senior," Rockgut said with a snarl. "Ah Rockgut good to see you," Blowhole's father said, "sadly it seems you have gained some weight since we last meet." "Well you don't seem any least fiendist," Rockgut said. "Oh you know it." He said. "so," I said, "at least we don't have…" "sorry pen-gu-win," he said (Ah so that why blowhole says it like that), "But any enemy of my son is an enemy of mine…" "Also Kowalski," he said pointing a flipper at Kowalski, "if you hurt my dauther in anyway…I will find you and I will kill you!" "Lines from Taken," Kowalski said, "that's never a good sign." In fact the voice of Blowhole's dad soundly uncannily like the actor from that movie…Liam…something or other…for some reason his last name escapes me. Blowhole was shaking as his father said, "Ah my son knows his place when his father is in town." "Now I told you once and I will not tell you again your job is to take over the planet not destroy it! And enough with This War Master nonsense! Now your grounded you will return to you evil lair and you will stay their until you come up with with a plan to defeat those penguins! And I thought I told you stay away from that octopus! He's a bad influence!"

"Yes father," Blowhole said as he left but not before glaring at Clara and then at us, "this is not the end Pen-gu-wins! I will have my revenge!" "Blowhole enough!" his father said, "like my son said this isn't over pen-gu-wins." Blowhole, his army, and his father turned to leave the North Wind convention center. "Don't worry your good for nothing mother will not intervene…Doris a member of North Wind and dating a penguin if I ever see her again I'm going to…" "Going to what?" Doris said as she appeared with the rest of the North Wind. Blowhole, the lobsters, and parker teleported out of the base leaving him behind.

"I never really trusted that kid," he said, "how could you betray me your own father." "How could you lie about not being retired from evil!" "Professer Francis Blowhole Senior," I said, "show classified you flippers." He raised one flipper, "both of them," Classified said pointing a rifle at the dolphin. "On behalf of the IPSA and The North Wind," Classified said, "I am putting you back under arrest." With our award in hand we boarded Clara's dinner TARDIS while Classified and the North Wind cuffed Professer. Blowhole senior. As the door closed behind us we entered the control room and I said, "it's a bit black and white," I said. "as a friend once told me it's a classic colorscheme."

"I have two questions…Who is she." "Me," the girl replied. "Me?" I said, "Your not a me!" "No her name is me," clara said. "Me? What kind of name is that!" I shouted. "I had many names but now Me is the only name I go by." "What did you go by before you where me?" "Well according to my daries." "DAIRIES?" I said. "Inifinite lifetime finite memory," Clara replied. "Ah," I said still completely confused. "She can't die," Clara said. "Ah!" I said, "so another captain harkness…like we need two of them running around!" "Who?" Me said. "he'll get round to you eventually," clara said. "Based on what the Doctor say about him I hope for the sake of the universe that that never happens," I said, "anyway what was your original name" "As I was saying according to my daries… my original name was ashilder."

"that's a Nordic name," Kowalski said, "and when I say Nordic…" "yeah! Yeah!" I said, "you mean Vikings I know, I know." "According to my dairies yes I was born in a Viking village," she said. "Did you ever meet Queen Elsa," Private said. "Yes," Me said, "according to my dairies she did mention you and the Final DreamWorks War…" "did we ever see her again?" Private said. "No," Me said. "Oh," Private said, "we can still…" "you can't rewrite history not one line," Clara said," the doctor told me that once."

"Alright Pudding brain,What your second question," Clara asked annoyed (she is now so much like the Doctor it's like looking at the doctor's reflection it's shocking…she even said that with a Scottish accent). "How on earth did you get a TARDIS, How come the Doctor doesn't remember you, What Does Classified mean by living between one moment and last, And What The Polish Sauerkraut does FACE THE RAVEN MEAN, why are you now traveling with a immortal, And why do you sound like the DOCTOR!" Clara sent her TARDIS back into the Time vortex and said, "you guys might want to sit down," Clara said, "Ashilder can you please help me…" "My names not…" "I didn't want to say me twice in the same sentence every day of the week," Clara said, "just let call you ashilder for my sanity!" "And the clara you know and love is still in there," Me said. "Now anyway it all started when The Doctor disappered and Missy froze all the planes in time to get UNIT's and more importantly my attention…" One SUPER Long Timey-Wimey Story later… "Wow…" I said not knowing what else to say. "yeah..Wow," Clara said, "anyway let's get you back to the Zoo…" "Sorry I have to drop you off on the next day," Clara said, "I don't want to risk running into The Doctor…althought he won't be able to recognize me even when he's looking right at me…I just can't deal with that again."

"So your still heading to Gallifrey then and the day of your death," I said. "How did you know…" "Well you seem to be stalling just like the doctor was on tenzelore and seem nervous to go there…and your travel history does not include Gallifrey." "I'm going to Gallifrey…the long way round," Clara said. "Ah!" I said as we arrived at our stop. Clara's TARDIS stayed in the area just long enough to drop us off by the penguin habitat. And then Clara left back to her quest to return to Gallifrey and the night she faced the raven…the long way round. The wonder if the Doctor got a new companion yet? Also clara story also explained the Doctor obsession with hybrids when we faced off againt the indomius (read day of the penguins)

The End


	11. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One(Back in Action)**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

* * *

 **Part Two(Return of The Puffin)**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two 

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special) 

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion 

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

* * *

 **Part Three(The Most Dangerous Time of the Year)**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the Golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across Time and Space part one

The Oncoming storm (War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords (War across time and Space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Dalek

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Four(The Ultimate Adventures)**

The Newer Adventures

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Bonus stuff

Kowalski's inventions

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Five(Summer of Adventure)**

Penguin Days of Summer part one 

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of the Nanite-Daleks

the Return of the Amarillo Kid (one-shot)

Across the multiverse 

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two 

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

* * *

 **Part Six(The Rise, the Fall, and the Return)**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs. Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall 

Victory of the Puffin

The three betrayals

The defeat

The Return

Kowalski: escape from seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Denmark(One Shot)

Operation: fighting back

conclusion

Prelude: The Night of the Penguins

The Day of The Penguins(Special)

Extra: Holiday one shots

Halloween 2015

Christmas 2015

countdown to 2016

* * *

 **Part Seven(WWIII)**

The Final DreamWorks War

The Beginning

Monsters vs. Daleks III

Battle of Europe

Back to the valley of peace

the last battle

Kai's revenge

Aftermath(one shot)

WWIII

Defcon One(one shot)

Defcon Red(one shot)

Escalation

World War Dalek

Part one: Judgment of the Daleks

Part Two: Fury of the Daleks

Part Three: Daleks no more(probably)

* * *

 **Part Eight(Summer of Adventure 2016)**

More Penguin Days of Summer

So you think you're the elitist of the elite

Battle of Komodo

From denmark with revenge

Attack of Dr. Blowhole(Senior)

Endangerous species 2

The day of the peacocks

Attack of the Evil North Wind

Wrath of the peacock(three part special)

The Return of the Peacock

The Fury of Lord Shen

The Demise of Lord Shen

More Penguin Days of summer part two

Revenge of the phoenix

Blowhole!

The revenge of Mr. Chew

The return of the fishcakes

Caught in the act

Agent Declassified

Conclusion

THE RETURN OF THE SKORCA

 **Alternate version series**

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

Madagascar 3 alternate version

Madly Madagascar Alternate version

Madagascar Escape to Africa Alternate Version


End file.
